


Beer

by kaige68



Series: Longing [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, thinky-thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for A to Z - Letter B

Beer was at once the great equalizer, and in Steve’s tremendously befuddled brain, the great divider. Sitting in the old chairs, overlooking the water, they were the same, at the same level, sympatico. Just a couple of guys with a couple of beers.

However, at quiet moments like that, the beer and the water and the equal footing friendship, the quiet let Steve’s mind wander. Roam over the territory that made him and Danny the same. Their history, their experiences, their teamwork. It allowed his brain to also focus on what made them different, their histories, their passions, their desires.

He would watch his partner kick off his shoes on very rare occasions, while Steve would frequently be barefoot on the grass. Danny would drink too much, or too little, where Steve drank enough to feel it but to be capable of sobriety within an hour.

When they talked, the detective would talk about the things that irked him. Politics, religion, Steve. Steve would not talk about his beliefs, just do what he could to push Danny’s buttons. And Danny would mention the things he loved, Grace, work, New Jersey. Steve would stay quiet, not saying that he loved Danny.


End file.
